Je t'attends
by Mayura-8
Summary: Sasuke est seul. Il pleut, il fait froid mais il ne perd pas courage. Il l'attend, car il sait qu'il va revenir pour lui. Deathfic. Shonen-ai


**Disclamer : Les personnages sont tous de Kishimoto. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie de me les approprier qui me manque XD**

**Pairing : Aucun officiellement. A votre imagination de jouer. **

**Rating : T- Deathfic (ma première et sans doute ma dernière aussi) **

**Je t'attends**

Une pluie fine et glaciale tombait et me gelait les os.

Mais indifférent aux tourments du temps, je reste assis là, sur cette pierre polie, aussi froide que l'étau glacial qui enserre mon coeur. Je suis adossé contre une sculpture, mon katana emprisonné contre mon buste et une fine cape noire recouvre mes épaules. Et j'attends. Je l'attends.

-Sasuke....tu devrais partir. Si les villageois apprennent que tu es là, ils vont venir te chercher pour t'emprisonner.

A peine conscient de sa présence chaleureuse à mes côtés, je lève mes prunelles d'encres et contemple d'un regard atone la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui s'inquiète pour moi.

Elle aussi est triste et désemparée, je le sais. Pourtant malgré son chagrin elle se soucie encore de ma sécurité. Finalement je l'aime bien Sakura. Enfants, nous avons tout de même passés de bons moments ensemble. Et je suis content de voir la jeune femme forte autant physiquement que mentalement qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui.

-Non, reponds-je en fermant mes paupières. Je reste ici.

Elle me fixe d'un air malheureux, puis secoue la tête. Elle ne peut pas me faire la morale car elle aussi, malgré cette pluie battante elle est venue ici. Elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Elle se penche doucement, laissant ruisseler l'eau le long de ses épaules, ne prenant même pas la peine de se protéger des outrages du climat. Et toujours avec la même lenteur, elle saisit un vase dont-elle change les fleurs précautionneusement. C'est un rituel qu'elle effectue depuis bientôt quatre jours. Et qu'elle effectura sans doute pendant encore des années.

Elle dispose les fleurs dans le vase, les arrange soigneusement, avec parcimonie. La pluie continue de tomber mais elle ne semble même pas s'en soucier. Je la regarde faire, conscient avec une étrange acuité du moindre de ses gestes. Je comprend qu'elle a besoin de se concentrer sur sa tache afin d'oublier.

Satisfaite d'elle, elle repose le vase à sa place et se redresse posément tout en psalmodiant une étrange mélopée. Enfin elle me regarde à nouveau et tend la main pour remettre en place une de mes mèches ébènes qui devaient rompre l'ordre de ma coiffure.

-A demain, me dit-elle dans un doux sourire.

Ce sourire est confiant et fraternel. Nous sommes unis dans ce sentiment douloureux. Je hoche simplement la tête pour lui confirmer ma présence. Elle tourne les talons et je la vois s'éloigner, la suivant du regard jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un silhouette lointaine, noyée dans le brouillard de la pluie.

Et j'attends. J'attends parce-que je sais que tu vas revenir. Personne ne me crois, ni Kakashi, ni même Sakura. Mais moi je sais que j'ai raison. Et je t'attends. C'est ce que je fais depuis près de quatre jours maintenant. Peut-être même depuis plus longtemps. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu reviendras. Jamais tu ne me laisseras seul dans ce monde de ninja. Tu as promis que tu me ramènerais et regarde, tu avais raison. Aujourd'hui je suis là, près du village caché de Konoha. Et je t'attends.

Harassé, je ferme les yeux un cours instant. Les gouttes sillonnent les méplats de mon visage mais je m'en moque. Je t'attends...et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Brusquement je sens quelqu'un qui me secoue par l'épaule.

-Réveille-toi teme! Tu vas attraper mal! Me gronde une voix grave.

Je souris avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sais déjà ce que je vais trouver devant moi. Un sourire radieux en tranche de courge qui ferait de l'ombre même au soleil.

Lentement je relève mes paupières et comme je m'y attendais, je tombe sur des prunelles d'un bleu céruléen qui me regardent avec gaiété.

Tu es là, devant moi. Fier et respirant de force et de confiance en-soi. Je savais bien que tu reviendrais.

La pluie continue de tomber mais je n'ai plus froid.

-Je ne suis pas une petite nature baka, réponds-je en plissant les paupières.

-ça reste à prouver, dis-tu en t'accroupissant en face de moi.

Tes orbes irradient de bonheur et de paix. Tout va bien pour toi, je suis content.

-Où étais-tu imbécile! Dis-je. Ça fait quatre jours que je t'attends!

-Et moi ça fais quatre ans que je te cours après, rétorques-tu en reniflant d'un air moqueur. Je trouve que quatre jours en comparaison, ce n'est rien.

Je ne réponds pas. Tu as raison dans le fond. Mais j'ai compris mon erreur maintenant.

-Je suis revenu, j'affirme.

-Je sais. Konoha va retrouver l'un de ses plus vaillants ninja, dis-tu avec douceur.

-Je me moque de Konoha! Si je suis revenu c'est pour toi!

Tu écarquilles les yeux de surprise. Celle-là, tu ne t'y attendais vraiment pas. Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir te targuer d'être imprévisible.

-Tu es revenu pour moi?

-T'es sourd ou quoi uzuratonkashi!

-Ne me parle pas comme ça teme!

-T'as qu'à pas me faire répéter pour rien, dobe!

Nous nous regardons fixement, aussi buté l'un que l'autre et puis soudain un infime sourire vient naître sur nos lèvres. Nous avons retrouver les joutes oratoires de notre enfance et c'est comme si rien n'avait changé entre nous, comme si le temps n'était pas passé.

-Tu veux vraiment venir avec moi? Me demandes-tu.

Et je vois dans tes yeux lumineux briller l'éclat d'un fol espoir.

-Oui, réponds-je sans la moindre hésitation.

Tu te redresses alors de toute ta haute stature et me tends la main. Je la saisis et tu me relèves d'une brusque traction.

Autour de nous la pluie ne s'est pas calmée mais je ne m'en occupe plus. Je n'ai conscience que de la chaleur de ta main dans la mienne et de la douceur de ton regard qui se pose sur moi.

Tu es là, près de moi. J'ai retrouvé mon soleil, tout va bien.

................................................................................................................................................................

Sakura prit le sentier et se rendit à son lieu de pélerinage habituel depuis cinq jours. Près d'elle, Kakashi et Saï se taisaient. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Ils l'avaient sentit la veille.

Une grand soleil brillait ce matin, chassant les noirs nuages qui avaient déversés sur Konoha leur déluge pendant près d'une semaine.

-Le symbole d'un renouveau? Demanda Saï à voix haute.

Kakashi et Sakura ne lui répondirent pas. Ils firent encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net sur leur lieu de destination.

Devant eux, Sasuke toujours adossé contre l'effigie en pierre, avait fermé les yeux. Il affichait un air paisible et heureux qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis très longtemps.

Sakura s'approcha timidement de lui et toucha du bout des doigts la joue glacée de l'Uchiha.

-On dirait qu'il dort, murmura-t-elle.

-Il semble avoir enfin trouvé la paix, émit Saï.

Kakashi pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de ne pas voir les yeux vert de sa jeune élève se brouiller de larmes.

-Que fait-on? S'enquit Saï.

-Il a choisit clairement ce qu'il désirait, dit Kakashi. Enterrons-le ici.

-A cet endroit même? S'étonna Saï.

-Oui, répondit son sensei.

Sakura approuva et pendant que Saï prenait le corps rigide de Sasuke dans ses bras, elle fit glisser la dalle de marbre sur laquelle le jeune homme s'était endormit à jamais. Comme elle n'avait été scellée que depuis cinq jours, le mortier céda facilement et la jeune femme n'eut pas trop d'effort à faire. Kakashi saisit le corps du dernier des Uchiha et le déposa près de celui de l'occupant des lieux. Puis il remonta et fit signe à Sakura de refermer le tombeau.

-Ainsi ils reposeront à jamais ensemble, dit-il.

Cette dernière obtempéra et son regard, voilé malgré elle de larmes, accrocha l'inscription qui ornait la stèle de marbre :

_Ci-git le ninja le plus brave et le plus imprévisible de Konoha, _

_Mort pour le village _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Doucement, elle murmura pour elle-même :

-Tu ne seras plus jamais seul Naruto. Il est revenu près de toi pour l'éternité.

Elle essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux, puis se recueillit avec ses compagnon devant la tombe qui abritait désormais les corps des deux plus vaillants ninjas de Konoha.

**Fin**


End file.
